


If She Was Honest

by aryas_zehral



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set/Written early in Season One:  Sarah's thoughts on the people she has to interact with on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If She Was Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Orig published 26th April 2008 at [aryas_zehral"&gt; on LJ. At that point I'd only seen up to **Chuck Versus The Tango**. Slightly edited from there.](http://aryas-zehral.livejournal.com/135639.html#cutid1)

If Sarah was honest, a very rare occurrence in her life and one which, as here, she kept entirely internalised and hidden, of all the people she was being forced to interact as part of this mission the only one she actually _liked_ was Ellie. Ellie was straightforward and determined, a strong woman who managed the idiot men in her life well. Sarah believed that strong women should always appreciate other strong women, even if Sarah could only risk doing it in the compartmentalised section of her brain where she studied her life in her usual detached manner. Ellie had a job, an actual _useful_ job, unlike Chuck and Morgan and their idiot compatriots at _Buy More_\- and she included in this that burnout Casey, and she was unable to believe that Awesome was any good at his job. She rather imagined people dying to get away from his hopelessly chirpy nature.

Ellie considered herself to have a mission- Chuck- and she was just as focussed on the furthering and future completion of that mission as Sarah was with hers. Obviously the details of their respective missions differed widely. Ellie's interest in Chuck was motivated by love and the objectives reflected this: Chuck's happiness, Chuck's success, Chuck's romantic fulfilment. Sarah's was motivated by duty to her nation and to her agency and so her interest was in protecting the information in Chuck's head. Yes part of this required her to keep Chuck happy, or at least not unhappy, but that was in order to make him easier to control. Her every interaction, her every conversation with Chuck was designed to serve this end be it through making him fear for his life or by leading him to believe that she might be romantically interested in him- as if that would happen! Both approaches had their pluses and negatives. The romance angle was the most useful for maintaining their cover; the fear the one she preferred.

So, yes, Sarah preferred Ellie over the rest and, yes she was aware that it did help that Ellie was so easy on the eyes. It helped that Sarah quite enjoyed dwelling, late at night, on the imagined image of Ellie writhing beneath her, of her fingers tracing random patterns across Ellie's skin, of Sarah's thigh or fingers or mouth pressed against the apex of Ellie's sex. Still, as always, the mission remained primary. She had to keep her focus of Chuck-the-Oaf. Perhaps, one day, when the new Intersect was up and running and she or Casey got rid of Chuck-the-loose-end, Sarah would manage to fulfil her fantasy- perhaps she could seduce Ellie while offering sympathy after Chuck's unfortunate 'accident'- but for now she had to lock those thoughts away and continue to play the nice, unthreatening, secret agent chick.


End file.
